Sapphire- A Pokemon Nuzlocke
by PokeSpeBanette
Summary: Jessie has been thrusted into the crazy(fine insane) world of pokemon. Now, he and his pokemon team must defeat the bad guys, all the while trying to save each and every team member he might lose. For good. Can he do it, or will this prove to much for someone like Jessie? Discontinued- reason inside
1. VS Mudkip

Renny: Ok, I feel better now that I've started a new Nuslocke. And I've thought hard about it, and I've tried hard to keep my team alive. WOOP! Anyway, I don't own pokemon or the Nuslocke idea, I only own the plot, and Jessie, who'll be walking on two legs and not four for this. Of course, he can still walk and run on four legs, but mostly he'll be on two.

Jessie: And still, you chose the female character.

Renny: Hey, I told you. I like Ruby's game counterpart better than Sapphire's game one. She seems…I dunno, weird. The manga Sapphire is way better.

**OOOOOO**

"Oh, Mew…Where the hell am I?" Jessie woke up in a dark room, or void, with a light shining on him. The blue furred wolf sat up, blinking rapidly in confusion. His black jacket, which was his only item of clothing since he was a wolf, was unzipped, and the collar was up-turned. Jessie's long, fluffy tail swished behind him. The wolf stood up, and froze suddenly.

"Holy crap I'm standing on two legs." He gasped. Jessie looked at his paws, which were now like hands, but still paws, and grinned, his razor-sharp teeth glinting in the bright light.

"Hell yes."

"Ah, hello!"

Jessie jumped back screaming.

"BAH WHO THE F**K ARE YOU!?"

"Ah, yes. In this world, we live in harmany with creatures known as pokemon." The man, probably in his thirties or something, smiled, holding out a red and white ball. Jessie blinked up at the man.

"Ay? Uh, sorry. I'm not following. How the heck did I get here?" The blue wolf asked. "And why the hell can I stand on two legs?"

"Now, pokemon are very strange creatures." The man said, ignoring Jessie completely. "We live with them, we sleep with them-"

"SORRY!?"

"We play with them. However, some prefer to battle with them, while others, like me, research them. Now, before we begin properly, I'd like to know more about you." The man said. He looked down at Jessie, who was staring at him with wide eyes. "Are you a boy? Or a girl? Won't you please tell me?"

"….Are you blind." Jessie grunted. His tail thumped the floor, and he sighed. "Fine, a boy."

"Ah, so a girl. Now, what is your name?" The man asked, but now Jessie was _so _not glad he wasn't being ignored anymore.

'_THE HELL IS HE DEAF AS WELL!?' _

"Jessie…Stupid man." He sighed, running a paw through his spiky fur on his head. The man nodded, and pulled a boy, the same height as Jessie, into the light.

"Now, this is my son, Brendan." The man said. The boy, Brendan, walked over to Jessie and leaned into his ear, making it flicker.

"Actually, my name's Ruby, Dad keeps saying it's Brendan though. We're looking into getting a Doctor for him." Brendan/Ruby whispered. Jessie nodded, and shoved the boy away from his wolf ears, growling slightly. Ruby got the hint and stood half a foot away.

"Now, my name's Professor Birch, and I study pokemon habitats. Now, off you go to the world of pokemon!" Birch shouted suddenly. Jessie jumped back, and as he did so, a white light suddenly came over his feet/paws.

"HOLY CRAP NONONO I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

The white light engulfed him, leaving Ruby and Birch to stand alone in the light.

"Now, Brendan, I want you to got to Route 103, and find out what pokemon live there. Can you do that for me?" The stupid man asked his son. Ruby, already used to being called the wrong name, sighed and nodded.

**oooo**

"Ooooohh…." Jessie woke up in a strange place, with a bunch of boxes tipping around near him. He was in his usual sleeping position, not like a humans at all.

"Wait, that means I'm back to normal, right?" The blue wolf asked. He stood up, and tried to stand on two legs.

"Nope, not normal." He grunted when he (un)fortunately succeeded. Jessie growled and looked around.

"This ain't my world, where the hell am I?" Jessie flattened his ears at the back of his head, watching the boxes sway slightly. Suddenly the whole place shook, and some of the boxes fell on top of him. A large door opened up, and light flooded into the room-thing.

"Jessie, we're here!" A human females voice called out. Jessie shook off some of the boxes, and stared at her in shock.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Don't be silly, I'm your Mommy, dearie!" The woman, now known as his 'Mom' for whatever reason, pinched his furry cheeks. He slapped her off, and bared his teeth.

"Look, I don't know who you are but-"

"Ma, Choke!" A huge thing, with muscular arms, suddenly picked him and shoved him outside with his 'Mom', grabbing some of the boxes. More of the creatures did the same thing, taking the boxes into the house next to the van.

"The f**k?"

'Mom' giggled, and pulled on Jessie's jacket, pretty much forcing him into the house.

"Aren't the movers pokemon so nice? Oh, I wish I could have a Machoke of my own one day!" The woman squealed, shutting the door behind her and trapping the poor wolf in the house.

"Uh…Machoke, ay?" He mumbled, looking up at the huge things, now known as Machoke. "Certainly don't wanna have a Choke, on a Manday." Jessie snickered, pleased with his lame, but still well thought of pun. His 'Mother' bounced and told him to go upstairs, calling him 'Her little girl' (I'M A BOY!) and giggling again. Was that woman permanently high or something?

"Oh god, what is that." The wolf choked as soon as he went up the stairs, finding that it led to a single room, not even anything else. A bed, a laptop/thing, a poster, and a bin. Oh, and a clock next to him. And it didn't work. 'Mom' suddenly banged up into his 'room'.

"Don't forget to set the clock, dear!" She sang, and then bounced down the stairs again, leaving Jessie stuck to the floor on all fours.

"Oh, so I can go between two and four legs…" Was the only thing, besides a lot of curses to obscene to show, said from him. He un-stuck himself, and went over to the clock on the wall. "How do I even work this?" He muttered. Jessie shrugged, and eventually walked down the stairs to the first room he'd been forced into. The Machoke were gone now, what even. Then his 'Mom' suddenly popped up in front of him, screaming something about his 'Dad' being on TV.

"LOOK LADY, I DON'T GIVE A S**T ABOUT WHATEVER HE IS, NOW F**K OFF!" He shouted over her, dashing out of the door. The place he was in looked like a town, but there was only three buildings. His own 'house', another one next to it, and some bigger place in front of the second one. There were some people walking around as well. Jessie grunted unhappily, and walked into the house next to his. A woman, looking less permanently-high than the other one, smiled at him when he walked into the room.

"Oh, you're our new next door neighbour?" She asked him, sipping a cup of tea. Jessie decided he liked this woman, she was calm, unlike his spazistic 'Mom'.

"Yeah, I think so." He laughed slightly, his tail swishing in embarrassment. The woman smiled through her tea.

"We have a son of our own, he's upstairs, I think." She pointed to the stairs, which looked vaguely like his own houses. Jessie thanked the woman and walked up them, not at all surprised to see the single room that they led to. But what did surprise him however, was Ruby, who sat at his desk with a green Gecko thing next to him. Ruby noticed the wolf, and stood up, smiling.

"Hey, Jessie!" He laughed, holding out a hand. "So, we meet again! This is my friend, Treecko. He's a nice pokemon, once you get to know him." Ruby smiled, gesturing to the green thing now on his shoulder.

"Cool." Jessie said.

"Anyway, have you got your own pokemon yet?"

"Uh. I didn't even know what one was before a few minutes ago." Jessie blinked. Ruby smiled.

"Ok, so how about I catch you one?" The boy asked. Then he looked shocked.

"Shoot, I forgot! I need to go catch some pokemon for Dad, I'll get one for you later ok?" Ruby called, running out of the room and dashing down the stairs. Jessie shrugged, and slowly followed him.

**oooo**

"Ok, that big place ain't my kinda place, so I'll just go…To the forest! My kinda place." Jessie smirked. He carefully avoided the fat kid, who kept on staring at him from near the edge of the 'town'. Whatever. Ate the entrance, or what he assumed to be the entrance, Jessie spotted a little boy with…Blue hair, standing on the edge for some reason. He was muttering something about 'help', and 'someone should help'. Jessie blinked, and jumped when a loud scream was heard.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! "

The blue wolf let out a small whine, and sighed. He got onto all fours and quickly dashed to where the scream had come from.

A small, dark grey dog thing with weird teeth was chasing the man, birch, who had sent him here.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Birch exclaimed. He clung onto a tree. "Help me, Jessie!"

"…No." The wolf grunted. Birch stared at him in shock.

"But…Why not!?"

"One, you said I was a girl, when I'm _clearly _male. Two, you sent me to this mad place, and three…..What the f**k's in it for me?"

Birch looked at the bag next to Jessie.

"Um…I'll give you one of my pokemon, if you help me out! They're in that bag!" Birch said, clinging onto the tree. Jessie stared at him, and smirked. The wolf reached into the bag, using his new paw/hands, and pulled out a ball.

"Ok, go whatever you are!" Jessie threw the ball into the air, making the grey dog thing look over at him. The ball bounced on the ground harmlessly.

"The hell?" Jessie blinked. Birch looked appalled.

"No, click the button and _then _throw it!" He shouted. Jessie shrugged, and picked the ball up again. He clicked the button on it, and got ready to throw it at the dog thing. The ball suddenly opened in his hand, and for a few seconds all Jessie could see was a bright light. Then all he could see was blue.

"OH GOD I'VE GONE INTO MYSELF AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He ran around in circles, scaring away the grey dog thing in the process. Birch sighed happily and fell off the tree, standing up and watching Jessie for a few amused seconds. Then he walked up to the wolf and pulled the blue thing off his head.

"Oh." Jessie's ears pricked up. "I haven't gone into myself- OH HOLY F**K WHAT IS THAT!?" He screamed the second he saw the blue creature in Birch's arms.

"I'll tell you later!" Birch said, somehow happy despite nearly being eaten by the dog thing. Jessie sighed, and fell onto his butt.

**oooo**

"Why am I in here." Jessie seethed. The wolf stared at Birch, glowering, while the man just obliviously ignored him. Birch held out the blue thing, smiling.

"This pokemon is called Mudkip. As I said before, you can have him." He shoved the Mudkip into Jessie's arms. Jessie blinked at the pokemon, and carefully took the pokeball from Birch. Then Birch gave him a belt.

"This is magnetic, and it will keep your pokeballs on it no matter what happens!" The man smiled. Jessie nodded, slightly unnerved, and returned the Mudkip to its ball, copying the man as he had done before hand. He put the ball onto the belt, now around his furry waist, and heard it click.

"Pokeballs can tell you what pokemon it is that you're choosing when getting one out, so no need to worry about it if you have more!" Birch smiled. "Now, I want you to go and challenge my kid, Brendan. He's out on Route 103, gathering data for me." Birch smiled. Jessie sighed and slapped his face in exasperation.

"Would you like to nickname your pokemon?" Birch asked.

"Might as well, seeing as someone might have the same one. I'll call him…Zinjii."

_Pokemon: Mudkip._

_Nickname: Zinjii._

_Nature: Impish._

_Gender: Male. _

**oooo**

Jessie had gotten to some place called Oldale Town (My god what do they drink here?). He'd tried to go somewhere, but a man screaming something about footprints stopped him, chasing him away. Jessie had found out his Mudkip, Zinjii, was very naughty. The little blue pokemon played pranks on his a lot, but Jessie knew it wasn't out of spite. Zinjii liked him already, he knew that. He'd finally found Route 103, where'd he'd battled Ruby as requested, and had gone to the Pokemart to stock up on Potions, as Ruby had advised him. Then Jessie and Zinjii had gone back to Littleroot Town with Ruby, gone to his Dad's lab, and gotten a thing called a Pokedex. Good thing, Jessie didn't know what the hell the things in this world were. Then, Ruby had said he'd give Jessie some of his empty pokeballs, and explained to the wolf how to capture a pokemon. Jessie had the gone back into Route 101, and had promptly encountered a small pokemon known as Wurmple. He'd caught the pokemon immediately and was slightly disappointed, and maybe even a little amused about the fact she (yes, it had been a girl) was pretty much the same as Zinjii.

_Pokemon: Wurmple._

_Nickname: Iorii._

_Nature: Impish._

_Gender: Female._

Then he'd gone back to Route 103, and had tried to capture a Zigzagoon, but Iorii had accidently killed it. At least she was strong. She had then suddenly evolved into a pokemon that the Pokedex called Cascoon. Which was cool, because she had red eyes. They had gone back to the Pokemart and bought some pokeballs, and had gone to Route 102, which was now not being blocked by the strange man (It was only my own footprints….). The small group had gone into some...Tall grass and had come back out with a Zigzagoon.

_Pokemon: Zigzagoon._

_Nickname: Zigii._

_Nature: Docile._

_Gender: Male._

Thank Mew he wasn't like the other two.

Then they'd gone into Petalburg City, where Jessie's 'Dad', who thankfully had more sense than his crazy-high 'Mom' did, had introduced himself as Norman. Then a green haired boy, smaller than Jessie and looking a little pale, walked in and shyly asked to have some help in catching pokemon. Norman had agreed, and gave the boy a pokemon, and an empty pokeball, so the boy, named Wally, could catch his pokemon with. Jessie had invited himself, and Zinjii, who was on his head again, along to look after Wally.

The green haired boy did fine, and caught a pokemon called Ralts, and had thanked Norman and Jessie a few times over. Jessie said goodbye to his 'Dad', and went straight to Route 104, where they had caught another Zigzagoon, who looked sleepy all the time, but was still somehow wide awake.

_Pokemon: Zigzagoon._

_Nickname: Zagii._

_Nature: Relaxed._

_Gender: Male._

Jessie was now currently standing outside of the woods of Petalburg, with his team of four pokemon, and Iorii had now evolved into a pokemon named Dustox. She was now a pretty good team member.

"So, do we go in?" Zagii asked, scratching at the ground and staring at Jessie with his drowsy eyes. Jessie smirked at him.

"Oh yeah. We're going in." Jessie said. "To kick some pokemon butt!" He punched the air with his paws. The four pokemon cheered happily, and Zinjii and Iorii jumped/flew up and down, excited for their first challenge.

**OOOOOO**

Renny: Ok, this one is going WAY better than the last one.

B.R: Yeah, that one was to serious. Everyone loves a good Funny-Locke.

Renny: That means a funny Nuslocke, right?

B.R: Yeah.

Jessie: I'm…Pretty awesome in this, actually.

Renegade: When're you gonna introduce the other lot you caught?

Renny: Eh, sooner or later. I've already gotten about seven pokemon, two are boxed. You'll find out the other three in the next chapter! Read, and review!


	2. VS Nosepass

Renny: I'll just do a re-cap at some point, like what I did in the last chapter. Y'know, the end-ish bit?

B.R: Renny doesn't own pokemon!

**OOOOOO**

Jessie and the gang had somehow made it to Rustboro City, where he had promptly decided to box a pokemon he'd caught earlier. Backing up a little….

They had walked into Petalburg Forest, and wandered around for a while, trying to get away from the stupid Bug Catchers who wanted to battle. Jessie knew his team would win anyway. Half way through, they'd found a man, dressed in a suit of all things, harassing a Wurmple. The red worm looked extremely angry. Just when it was about to attack the man, Zagii had jumped in, with surprising speed for a pokemon of his nature, and had knocked the Wurmple away. Jessie proceeded to throw a pokeball at it, capturing the small pokemon.

_Pokemon: Wurmple._

_Nickname: Wendii._

_Nature: Serious._

_Gender: Female._

The man thanked Jessie a few times, gave him a Great Ball (The hell why is it blue?) and turned around, ready to leave. Another man, dressed in blue, had suddenly appeared behind him, saying something about "Give it to me!" or whatever. The suit man had actually screamed in terror (It's not that scary!) and hid behind Jessie and Zagii. Jessie sighed and sent out Zinjii when the man in blue sent out a grey dog, now called a Poochyena, and had taunted the wolf for protecting the suit man. He was defeated in seconds. The man in blue said something about "delaying time" or something, and ran off. The suit man shouted something as well, Jessie had no idea what he was too busy trying to get his hearing back, and suddenly ran after the man. The group had then gone back to Petalburg City to rest up in the pokemon centre, and Jessie had boxed Wendii for safe keeping. If she evolved into another Dustox, then where would he be?

After, the group, now down to four again, had explored the Forest again, this time getting out without anyone harassing them, and had found a large house. Jessie decided not to go in there, considering what was going on in the windows. He'd instead, gone behind the house with Zigii out, and had found a Wingull resting in the middle of a small patch of grass. The pokemon was caught instantly.

_Pokemon: Wingull._

_Nickname: Currii._

_Nature: Sassy._

_Gender: Male._

Jessie decided to keep Currii until he found a better flying type.

**oooo**

"Ok, we're on Route 126." Zagii said, stretching slightly. Currii flew around the group, occasionally pecking something he didn't like. Jessie nodded, and checked his Pokedex for the pokemon around the place.

"Says here a pokemon called….Nincada lives here." The blue wolf puffed his cheeks and put the Pokedex back into his jacket pocket. Zinjii jumped up at a tree, using his newly learned Water Gun to knock some stuff down. Among that stuff, was a small bird with black and whatever feathers. Jessie checked it on the Pokedex.

"It's a Taillow." He announced. He nodded to Currii, who hopped close to the other bird, glaring at it. He promptly smashed it with Water Gun.

The Taillow retaliated with Peck, and then quickly flew away, leaving Currii to chase it. Jessie and the others cried out in shock, and ran as fast as they could (Jessie went on all fours to catch up) to get to them. Both birds had gotten to Rustboro City by now, and were having a full-out brawl in the middle of the City! Quite a few people were watching, and Jessie just decided to wait for a while.

"You're going down, bird!" Currii shouted at the Taillow.

"Nah, not yet!" The other bird, clearly female, taunted.

"Fine, Growl!" Currii, still only on a low level, tried to intimidate the Taillow by growling (Fail) at her. All he succeeded to do was make her laugh. A few of the people around them laughed as well, making Currii burn with shame.

"Ha, here's how a pro does it! Peck!" Taillow quickly dive-bombed Currii, hitting him with her razor-sharp beak. He smashed to the ground, and struggled to get up.

Jessie decided to end it.

"Yo, you're mine birdy!" He shouted, throwing an Ultra Ball that Zagii had found earlier. She couldn't escape the ball, and was caught straight away. Jessie quickly healed both Currii and the Taillow, returning the seagull pokemon after. The people around them were clapping happily.

_Pokemon: Taillow._

_Nickname: Scrii._

_Nature: Naïve._

_Gender: Female._

Jessie, Zinjii and the others quickly dashed to the Pokemon Centre. As soon as he got in, Jessie went straight to the PC and logged on. He held up Currii's ball to the transporter.

"Ok, I can tell you don't like Scrii, so I'll put you in here in case I ever need your help, ok Currii?" The blue wolf asked the Wingull. Currii, slightly sad, nodded and smiled at the pokemon already in the box. Jessie chuckled and put the ball onto the transporter, watching as his pokemon got put into the PC box with Wendii. Both of them looked like they would get along fine, Jessie smiled.

**oooo**

The group, Jessie, Zinjii, Iorii, Zigii, Zagii and now Scrii, were back in Route 116, for some level grinding and maybe some battle practise. Scrii was currently Pecking away at some Nincada, destroying them with one hit over and over again. Zinjii, while still not evolved yet, was one-upping random rocks with his Water Gun. Iorii was using Confusion on whoever walked into her path, wild pokemon or Trainer. Zigii and Zagii, now known as the Zigzag Tag-Team, were battling against a bunch of wild pokemon, two at a time. Jessie was flipping through his pokedex, and occasionally glanced at the team as they battled and trained. At least they could fight, despite the fact most were childish.

"I wonder what would happen if one of them ever were defeated…" Jessie mumbled to himself, overlooking a page about Dustox. It's wings could make poisonous dust, what a nice piece of info. The suddenly, a bright light filled the area. Jessie shielded his eyes and flinched away.

Once the light had gone, he quickly checked his team of five to see if anyone was harmed. Everyone was fine, except Zinjii was gone! In his place was…A strange blue thing with a dark blue fin on its head….Wait, he could use the Pokedex!

_Marshtomp is much faster at traveling through mud than it is at swimming. This Pokemon's hindquarters exhibit obvious development, giving it the ability to walk on just its hind legs. It is the evolution of Mudkip. _The Pokedex beeped. Jessie blinked at it. He didn't know it could talk. And he certainly didn't know that pokemon could evolve into different creatures. So, Zinjii was now a Marshtomp….

'_I wonder if the others can evolve?' _Jessie thought, looking around at his team as they crowded around Zinjii in awe. Jessie stood up, and walked over to the pokemon, who was now almost over half his height. Nearly the same size, cool.

"Congrats, Zinjii." Jessie smiled. "Now, how's about we test out your new power?"

"Oh, yeah!" Zinjii punched the air, smirking.

**oooo**

**-With an old man and his pokemon (I don't need to explain this to you, seriously?)-**

Old Man Briney, and his beautiful(ish) Wingull Peeko, sat down to do some fishing. Peeko was an old bird, like her owner, but that didn't stop her from enjoying helping out her friend, in catching some fish for their tea (dinner for some of you) that night. It was as if she could never get tired of fishing, and catching the fish made it all the more worthwhile. It was fun, really. Maybe if she ever did retire, Peeko could teach young Wingull how to hunt for their food in the sea, by instructing them from above. Yeah, that would be fun!

"Peeko, come here!" Briney called. The bird pokemon smiled to herself. No, she wouldn't stop until the day she died. Peeko flew back to her friend, and perched on his shoulders, peering into the bag of fish he had. There was quite a few in there, maybe he was inviting a friend over? No, Briney didn't invite people over, he lived to far out of any city for anyone to come and visit him. The wild pokemon would surely jump out, because they wanted food that the humans always seem to carry.

"Hey, can I borrow something old dude?" A man, younger but still slightly taller the Briney, and dressed in blue, asked him. Briney blinked, and shared a small look with Peeko.

"Well, what is it that you want, young man?" The old man asked, smiling slightly. The man in blue smirked.

"Well, you see," He began, "I need…A hostage!" He suddenly grabbed Peeko and ran away with her. All she could do was screech for Briney to help her, but the blue man was too fast for the old man. The man in blue kept running, until he came to Petalburg Forest.

"You're gonna help me get some stuff, little birdy…" The man cackled. Peeko shivered in fright, and squawked.

**oooo**

**-Back with Jessie and the gang, now at Rustboro City Gym-**

"Ha, you won't be able to get past us!" One of the two boys, both of them teens and older than Jessie, taunted. The wolf sighed and sent out Iorii, while the same teen laughed and sent out a Geodude. He smirked.

"You're gonna beat us with a level 13 Dustox? How lame!" He laughed. The other boy snickered, and leaned against the wall. Jessie rolled his eyes and exchanged a look with Iorii. She nodded, and her eyes glowed blue for a few seconds. Then she suddenly widened her eyes, and the Geodude was flung back into the wall, creating a dent and defeating the pokemon easily. The first boy was shocked, in fact, he couldn't even move! Now it was Jessie's turn to laugh.

"You were saying, mate?" The blue wolf cackled. Iorii batted her wings, intimidating the two boys with the large size. She smirked, and jerked forward slightly, making the two boys back away and flinch. Jessie laughed and returned her, walking into the main room. Roxanne, the Gym Leader, stood in the middle of the room, with a bunch of people, most of them looking like students, listening to her speech.

"Funny, I thought this was a Gym, not a school. You know I can only read Wolf and Unown, right?" Jessie laughed. Roxanne stopped talking, and turned around to greet him.

"Aha, I know. Birch told me he'd given a Pokedex specially made for a creature not from our universe. You're her, yes?" Roxanne smiled. Jessie sighed.

"Sheesh, not you too…I'm male, why is that so hard to-"

"It's ok, I knew your gender, I was playing." Roxanne laughed. The class laughed as well, and Jessie smiled.

"Anyway, can we have a battle now? Some kid Scrii decimated told me about this Gym. You can help us get stronger?" He asked. Roxanne nodded, and walked up to a small, red box on the other end on the space she stood in.

"This hall doubles as a battle field, and the red box is for the Gym Leader, which is me. The blue box, which is in front of you, is for the challenger, you. Now, we will have a two-on-two battle, and you can switch out anytime you wish. But only between two pokemon, got that?" The Gym Leader explained, raising an eyebrow at Jessie, who smiled again and nodded.

"Gotcha, let's get to it." He said. Roxanne threw out a pokeball as soon as he stepped onto his own box, and a Geodude, probably more mature and stronger than the one at the front, was released. It blinked at Jessie.

"Rock, ay? Ok, Zinjii! Take 'em out!" Jessie threw out his own ball, releasing the powerful Water/Ground pokemon inside.

"One, two, three, four! I am knockin' down your door!" Zinjii shouted, amusing most of the students in the room. "Five, six, seven, eight! Who do we appreciate? ME!" He bumped his chest, smirking. Jessie laughed and shrugged at Roxanne, who was staring at him blankly.

"Go, Water Gun!" Jessie shouted. The blue pokemon jumped up with impossible speed, and opened his mouth. Roxanne could see the water about to gush out of his mouth.

"Quickly, Rock Tomb!" She shouted, pointing at the Marshtomp. Geodude grunted, and picked up a small chunk of the floor, chucking it at Zinjii, who effortlessly dodged it. The pokemon tried again and again, but Zinjii still came out unharmed. Eventually, Zinjii came straight up to the pokemon, mouth still open, just as Geodude was about to throw another part of the floor at him. Water Gun and Rock Tomb collided, making a huge smoke screen, and obscuring the two pokemon from everyone's view.

"Zinjii!"

"Geodude?"

Jessie looked into the smoke, and gasped when he saw a shape. The smoke cleared, and Zinjii smirked at him, the defeated rock pokemon behind him.

"Nice work, Zinjii!" Jessie called. Zinjii gave him a thumbs up, and turned to the Gym Leader, who put Geodude back into its ball. She said nothing, only smiling and sending out another pokemon. It was clearly bigger than Zinjii, and looked like it had a huge red nose mad out of rock. Wait, it did have a huge red nose made out of rock. The hell?

"Ok, what the f**k is that thing?" Jessie asked. Roxanne frowned at him.

"I'd rather you not say that in front of my students, Jessie." She said. The blue wolf shrugged.

"Eh, who gives a s**t anyway?" He smirked. Roxanne sighed, and looked at her pokemon.

"It's called a Nosepass. They can help a lot of people, but I prefer to use this one for battling. He's very good at it." She said, back to her usual teacher self. Jessie smiled, and laughed.

"Get them, Water Gun!" He shouted, pointing at the huge rock thing. Zinjii ran toward it, and opened his mouth, water already starting to gush out. Too late Jessie saw Roxanne's plan.

"No, pull back!" He shouted. Roxanne smirked, and held up her hand as Zinjii tried to stop.

"Now, Rock Tomb!"

Nosepass opened its two rock arms, and then slammed then down on its body, making some of the floor, again, rise up and smash Zinjii hard. The blue pokemon was flung back to Jessie, who caught him in time.

"Are you ok?" The wolf asked his pokemon. Zinjii nodded, and got back up, wiping blood from his mouth.

"Peachy." He muttered, glaring at the rock pokemon.

"We can switch out with Iorii, if you want." Jessie said. Zinjii shook his head, and stepped forward.

"I'm not down, I'm certainly not out. I'm gonna win this…" he said. Zinjii ran forward again, and opened his mouth, jumping into the air quickly.

It was as if everything turned into slow motion. Zinjii glided through the air, with such grace he looked like a dis-formed bird pokemon, spinning. The Nosepass looked up slowly, as if it had a hard time to move any parts of its body. Then Zinjii suddenly froze in mid-air, and shot out a huge amount of mud, aimed straight at the Nosepass's face. He was almost flung back from the force, but he managed to stay in the air long enough for the attack to defeat the Nosepass instantly.

Zinjii dropped to the ground, and Jessie ran up to him.

"That was awesome!" The blue wolf shouted, punching the air happily. He heard footsteps as he helped Zinjii stand up, and Jessie looked up at Roxanne as she smiled down at him. Funny, usually Jessie would be bigger than a female despite his young age. Maybe it was because he was now in the world of pokemon, that his age and life-span was changed to fit into it?

"Congratulations, both of you." The Gym Leader said. She held out a badge to Jessie, who took it. "This is the Stone Badge. It's to show you defeated me with honour, and now you can use Cut outside of battle, as you are now qualified as a rookie trainer."

"Thanks!" Jessie and Zinjii said, smiling.

**oooo**

**-Outside the Gym-**

"Get out of the way!" Someone shouted. A man, dressed in blue, suddenly shoved Jessie to the ground and ran off. Jessie landed on his tail, and blinked, staring after the man in shock.

"The f**k? No manner in this place, I swear…" He muttered, standing up. Suddenly another man, the same one from Petalburg Forest, came running by him screaming (again).

"No! Don't take my goods please!"

"Sheesh…" Jessie rolled his eyes. He walked away, leaving the man to run after the first one helplessly.

"Shouldn't we help?" Scrii, who had popped out of her ball after all the commotion, flew beside Jessie as he went to the Pokemon Centre. He shook his head and walked in, taking out Zinjii and Iorii's pokeballs and handing them to the nurse on duty. He sat down, and Scrii landed on the table in front of him.

"Nah, I've helped him once, let someone else do it." Jessie shrugged. Scrii protested, but Jessie held her beak shut.

"I said no." He snapped.

"Mmff." She humped. Jessie let go of her beak.

"Look, what's in it for me anyway? All I got last time was a Great Ball. Zigii and Zagii got five Ultra Balls between them!" Jessie exclaimed. Scrii growled at him.

"Look, maybe if you help, we could get another team member!"

"I never thought of it like that…What's Route 116 got besides a bunch of weaklings and trees?" Jessie asked her.

"There's the cave." Scrii smiled. Jessie's eyes lit up, and he shared a smrik with the small bird.

**oooo**

**-By the cave at Route 116-**

"Oh, my darling Peeko!" That was the last time Jessie ever wondered why an old man was sobbing by a cave. After asking, the man had gone into huge detail and stressed a million and one times about how much he missed his 'darling Peeko'. The hell was a Peeko anyway?

"Look, if I find your Peeko, can you please stop harassing me?" Jessie gasped out. Scrii was staring at the man from her perch on his head.

"Oh my darling Peeko!" The man sobbed. Jessie sighed in annoyance, and dashed into the cave. He looked back, but he couldn't see the man anymore. Funny, the cave looked smaller when he was outside.

"Hey, would you two be quiet for once?" Jessie heard someone snap. The blue wolf quickly and quietly dashed behind a rock nearby, and peeked out from behind it. The man in blue, probably the same one from the Forest, was glaring at two pokemon in a cage. One was an old Wingull, and the other was a Whismur. Jessie exchanged a look with Scrii, and quickly jumped out, distracting the man.

"Oh, I thought this place could lead me away but no, I just had to- Who are you?" The man turned around, his eyes widening as soon as he saw Jessie. "You again! You ruined my plans at Petalburg Forest! You'll pay now!" He shouted, throwing a pokeball out. Jessie took note of how he only had one, and sent out Scrii. The man's Poochyena, not much stronger than before, tried to scare the small bird by growling. All it did was make her laugh. Scrii quickly hopped into the air, spreading her wings and flying into the dog thing, hitting him with her right wing hard.

"Nice Wing Attack." Jessie praised the bird. Poochyena fell down immediately, and Jessie sighed.

"Sheesh, why the heck can't you people give me a real fight?" He muttered. The man returned his pokemon, and threw something at Jessie, who caught it quickly.

"You want them back that badly, take them!" The blue man shouted, rushing past Jessie and almost knocking him over again.

"Watch where you're going, you barbarian!" Someone else shouted. The old man from before came into Jessie's line of sight, and suddenly cried out.

"Peeko!" He rushed forward, and opened up the cage, letting out the two pokemon. The Wingull, who Jessie assumed was Peeko, was pulled into a hug by the old man. The Whismur walked up to Jessie and peeped at him slightly.

_Pokemon: Whismur._

_Nickname: Noisii. _

_Nature: Lonely._

_Gender: Male._

**oooo**

**-Outside the cave-**

"I'm sorry for the way I acted before, I just missed Peeko." The old man, now called Briney, smiled down at Jessie apologetically. Noisii sat on top f the blue wolf's head, while Scrii perched on his shoulder.

"Nah, it's ok. I wouldn't wanna be separated from my team, we've been together for a while now." The wolf smiled.

"Yes of course, if you want to come to my Sea Cottage at some point, just walk right in. All visitors are welcome!" Briney smiled, walking away and waving at the trio, who waved back happily.

"Well, you were right about the new member." Jessie laughed at Scrii, who giggled and flapped her wings. Noisii pulled on Jessie's fur.

"How come you're not like the humans?" He asked. Jessie smiled.

"I'm not human, I'm a wolf." He explained. When the pokemon asked what a wolf was, Jessie didn't really have an answer. But then the man from before, not Briney or the bad one, walked up to the team, smiling in relief.

"Oh, you got the goods back thank Mew…" He breathed, taking the package from Jessie's hands. The wolf blinked, and smiled awkwardly.

"Well, you see I didn't really-"

"Aha, I know! I'll give you another Great Ball, and now…Come with me!" The man interrupted, shoving the ball into Jessie's hands and dragging him toward the City again, ignoring the blue wolf's protests and his pokemon dashing after them.

**oooo**

**-In Rustboro City, some building the man dragged Jessie into-**

"Um, I'm sorry…." The man smiled, shoving Jessie into the room and walking in after him. Another man, looking more important and smarter than the first one, looked up from his work. "Could you take this to Slateport City? I wouldn't want it to be stolen again!" The man whined. Jessie sighed and took the parcel back, walking toward the other man in the room.

"Aha, hello there." The man greeted. "I'm very sorry for my worker, he's…"

"A bit thick?" Jessie suggested. The man smiled.

"I'd say something more…Obscene, but yes, thick. Anyway, I'm the director of Devon, and I also have a son. I know you've just been asked a favour for nothing in return, but this time you will get something. Take this letter to a man named Steven, he should be in Dewford. This is what I give you in return!" The director gave Jessie a letter, and a strange device.

"It's called the Pokenav, or Pokemon Navigator. It has a map of the Hoenn region," The man explained, "And many other features that I'm sure you'll figure out. It can be changed to different languages, like Unown."

"That's good, 'cus I can only read Unown and Wolf." Jessie said.

"And this one has straps on it, so you can fit it on your wrist!" The director exclaimed happily. Jessie smiled and listened to the man as he explained how to get it on, and it was soon on his 'wrist'.

"Thanks. I'll deliver the letter, and I'll give in the parcel as well." Jessie smiled.

"Yes, thank you so much!" The director exclaimed. Jessie laughed and walked to the door, growling at the man just standing there, and walking out with his two pokemon, Noisii and Scrii, padding/flying beside him.

**OOOOOO**

Renny: Well, no deaths, and we have a new member.

B.R: What's up with you?

Renny: ….Idiots in my Science class throwing s**t at me again. I don't know who it was, but they were doing it. And then other idiots kept asking if I was ok. And on top of that, I think I might have a bloody migraine….

Jessie: …Oh…

Renny: Read and review. Comment. Whatever. I don't care.


	3. VS Golem

Renny: My god I can't believe I got them to….WOOHOOOOO!

Renegade: She's happy.

B.R: Renny doesn't own pokemon, she only owns Jessie! Who is now walking on two legs outside of the story as well.

Jessie: SHE CHANGED MY DESIGN WOOOOO!

**OOOOOOO**

"Thanks for the ride, Briney!" Jessie called. The old man and his pokemon smiled and waved back, sitting back into the boat. Jessie laughed and looked up into the sky.

"Yo, Scrii! Come on, get down!"

The small bird pokemon flew down and landed on Jessie's shoulder, yawning slightly.

"Ok, what now then?" Zinjii, who had been swimming beside the boat, jumped up onto the dock and shook his….Scale things off. Jessie looked at the beach, and then at the small town near it.

"We're in Dewford, so how about we find the Pokemon Centre and heal everyone up? Then we'll try to find that Granite cave and find Steven." Jessie said. The two pokemon nodded and went with him, looking around and staring at some of the residents as they fished in the ocean. That looked like fun…

"Hey, can I try?" Zinjii asked one of the fishermen. He looked up at him, surprised to see the Marshtomp.

"Dude, sure, why not?" He smiled. He gave one of the poles he had to the pokemon, and Zinjii sat down next to him.

"How do I do it, then?" Zinjii asked. The man laughed, and pointed to some of the parts of the rod, explaining what they did and how to work it.

"What you do now, is just cast the line out and wait for a while." The man smiled, throwing out his own wire into the sea and smiling when Zinjii copied him perfectly. "You're a natural, Marshtomp. Ok, when you get a bite, just reel in quickly and pull as hard as you can, ok?"

Zinjii nodded, and concentrated on the water.

**oooo**

"Right, everyone's here but Zinjii. Where the f**k is he?" Jessie swore, looking around the outside of the Pokemon Centre. Noisii sat on his head, looking around at the other team members. Scrii was roosting on the table Jessie was sat at, Zigii and Zagii were practising their tag-team routine, and Iorii was next to Scrii, resting her wings as well.

"Dunno, maybe he went to go play?" Scrii yawned. Jessie sighed, and looked out of the window again. Noisii had only known the team and Jessie for a couple of days, when he was first captured, and when they were on Briney's boat with Peeko. But he already knew that they all had a great bond with each other, he was just wondering if anyone had a bond with him yet…

Maybe not, because right now Jessie didn't even notice him sitting on his head. The wolf (Whatever a wolf was) was too busy grumbling about Zinjii and his 'wandering' adventures.

"Yo! Where you been?" Jessie suddenly stood up and accidently knocked Noisii off of his head. The Whismur quickly bounced back up to see the rest of the team crowding around Zinjii, who had just walked in, dripping wet and smiling brightly.

"I got us a new team member! Guys, say hi to Jinii, named and caught by yours truly." Zinjii smiled, showing the team his fishing rod, which was strapped to his back in a sling-like fashion, and had a pokeball on the end of it, with a red fish inside.

_Pokemon: Magikarp._

_Nickname: Jinii._

_Nature: Relaxed._

_Gender: Female._

"Howdy there, partners." The pokemon smiled from her ball, speaking with a southern accent, but not very heavily, thank Mew. Everyone started praising Zinjii and asking how he'd managed to find a fishing rod, but Noisii, who was still in the same spot, held back. Why should that blue land-fish get all the attention? Just because he was now the second highest levelled member of the team and the second to evolve. Noisii bet he could do that, he just needed some training to evolve, right? Yeah, if Noisii could evolve, he would get all the attention instead of Zinjii…

"Ok, Jinii, I'll put you in the box with the others so that I can train you if I need to, ok?" Jessie asked the red fish, picking the ball from the line and holding it up to his…face.

"Sure, I don' mind!" Jinii laughed. The wolf smiled and walked over to the PC, logging on (how the heck did he even manage that without actual fingers?) and placing her ball onto the transporter. It was quickly taken in, and the fish was put inside the box with the two pokemon, Wendii and Currii, already in there.

"If I evolved…" Noisii muttered to himself. He heard footsteps coming up to him, so he looked up. Zinjii smiled down at him, the new fishing rod still strapped across his back.

"Hey, you ok there?" The blue pokemon asked. Noisii scowled and turned away, crossing his small arms in a huff.

"Get lost, fish-face." He snapped at the bigger pokemon.

"What have I done to you?" Zinjii asked, a slight growl in his voice. Good, Noisii was making him mad.

"I thought I said to get lost, or do you need to be told again?" The Whismur barked, jumping around and facing the Marshtomp.

"No, I don't. I'm not deaf." Zinjii glared at him. Noisii growled back, and took a quick step forward, opening his mouth wide.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWLLLLLLLL!" He screeched. Zinjii was flung back from the force of the Howl attack, and hit the opposite wall hard. The pokemon quickly got back up, only to be struck down again by another Howl.

"That's it, Mud Shot!" Zinjii shouted. He jumped into the air and shot a large stream of harsh mud at Noisii, hitting the pokemon enough to make him fall back a few feet.

"Uproar!" Noisii screeched again, this time getting louder and louder each time Zinjii tried to come near him.

"Grrrr, Water-"

"Noisii, Zinjii, get back into your balls!"

Both pokemon were suddenly pulled inside of a red sphere. Noisii glared at Zinjii from the inside of the ball, and scowled when Jessie picked both of them up.

"What's going on? I'm talking to the others in the PC, and suddenly Scrii and Iorii tell me that you two are having a huge brawl for some reason! You even hit Zigii and Zagii!" Jessie shouted at them.

"He started it." Zinjii accused, pointing his flipper-hand at Noisii. "He called me a name, and told me to get lost, and he started the battle."

"You're the one who's being all snobby!" Noisii barked back.

"'Snobby'? I caught a pokemon for Jessie, how is that snobby!?"

"It just is!" Noisii pounded on the ball, growling wildly. Jessie suddenly shook both of them, placing them on a table and sitting down on the chair near it. The rest of the team came running and jumped onto it as well. Jessie growled at them, and both pokemon shut up.

"Look, I can't have you two fighting for no reason-"

"I have a reason!" Noisii protested.

"Well then say it!" Jessie shouted. Noisii looked at the table. "There, you can't say it, can you? Now stop fighting! We have to deliver this stuff!" Jessie growled at the two. Zinjii and Noisii looked at each other, and then looked away again, glaring at the nearest thing to them.

"This might hinder us…" Jessie muttered. The rest of the team nodded.

**oooo**

"Ok, once we deliver this letter, we'll go and challenge the Gym Leader!" Jessie shouted. The team, with Zinjii and Noisii on opposite sides, shouted/grumbled in agreement. Jessie frowned and shook his head. He couldn't be thinking about their petty argument right now, they had to train and find Steven!

"Ok, Scrii, attack anything you can find that's a pokemon, got it?" Jessie instructed, getting the distracted birds attention again.

"Right!" She mock saluted him with her wing, and flew away into the cave.

"Zigii, Zagii! Both of you work on your tag-team routine, go with Scrii and help her out if she needs it. If not, keep training with each other." Jessie said to the two Zigzagoon's. They both nodded and dashed off after the bird. Iorii looked at Jessie expectantly.

"You're gonna stay with me, I need someone to help keep the peace." Jessie sighed, looking at the last two pokemon, who were still not facing each other.

"Now, I'm gonna throw rocks at you, and Iorii's gonna use Confusion to throw some as well. What you two need to do is destroy all of the ones coming your way. If the other is in trouble, help him out. Got it?" Jessie explained. Zinjii nodded, and Noisii grumbled a small 'Yes'. Jessie facepalmed and faced Iorii.

"Seriously, I need you stay and help." He whispered to the Dustox. She nodded, frowning at the two.

"I might be the second member of the team, but I know Zinjii just as well as you." She mumbled back. "Something's up with both of them." She sighed.

"Yeah…" Jessie agreed. "Ok, we'll start now!" He said a little louder, picking up a rock and gesturing for Iorii to do the same.

**oooo**

"Ok, so where's she now?" Zagii asked. The lighter furred of the two pokemon looked at his twin/best friend with his usual drowsy eyes. Zigii shrugged.

"I dunno, Jessie said to follow her, but she's the fastest out of all of us." The pokemon scratched his head in thought.

"What's up?"

Both Zigzagoon screamed and jumped around, expecting to see a wild pokemon. Instead, Scrii hovered above them, looking at them with wide, curious eyes.

"Uh, the celling?" Zigii pointed at the rocks above them. Scrii looked up and laughed, landing next to the duo.

"You're funny. I like that." She giggled. Zigii nodded awkwardly.

"Uhm…" He coughed. "Jessie sent us here to uh…"

"Train with you." Zagii smiled, finishing off his friends sentence. The other pokemon nodded.

"Well, ok!" Scrii smiled. She flapped up into the air again, and quickly flew away.

"Let's have a race!" She called to them. Zigii jumped up and raced after her.

"You had a head start!" He shouted to her. Zagii smiled lazily and calmly walked after them, humming to himself lightly.

'_He's a little awkward with females, but he has a nice heart.' _Zagii thought, smiling. _'Maybe if he knew how to talk to girls, then he could have even more friends. He's friends with me, and Zinjii and Jessie…Speaking of Zinjii, I wonder what got into he and Noisii? Did they have a fight, I wonder? They had to have, no one battles with that kind of ferocity unless angered…_

'_Maybe I could help them make up again?'_

_RRROOOOAAAAHHHH!_

"Oh, um…Hello." Zagii staggered slightly, backing away into the wall.

**oooo**

"You…Had…A…Head…Start!" Zigii panted. The zigzag pokemon leant on the wall next to him, staring at Scrii as she giggled and tried to cover it up. She failed. Zigii growled slightly at the pokemon, watching her roll around the floor laughing her feathers off.

"I know…!" She gasped out. "I….AHAHAHAHAA!"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELPPP!"

"Holy crap, what was that?" Zigii dashed around in a circle, panicking slightly.

"I uh…Think it was Zagii." Scrii blinked. The two pokemon shared a look with each other.

"ZAGII!" They shouted, dashing back toward their friend.

"Oh, thank goodness…" Zagii was backed into a small slot in the cave wall, away from a huge, and living, rock. Wait, what?

"I-is….That a…" Scrii stammered. Zigii nodded, lost for words.

"But how…" Scrii broke off when the huge Golem turned around, glaring at them.

"You interrupt dinner food. I eat you too." It rumbled at them.

"Ooooh, s**t…." Zigii backed away with Scrii, who frowned at him.

"You're picking up Jessie's language, don't- Ooooh, shiny rock!" She suddenly squealed, and bent down to examine it. "Shiiinnnyyyy….." She drooled. Zigii poked her.

"Um, Scrii…Now's not the time!" He said, biting his lip(?). The Golem laughed and got closer…and closer…and closer-

"STAY AWAY FROM THEM!" Zagii suddenly screeched, flinging himself at the huge rock pokemon. Scrii, now paying attention again, and Zigii shouted and screamed for Zagii to stop.

"You'll hurt yourself!" Zigii shouted. Zagii said nothing, only using Headbutt on the rock pokemon again and again, hitting it harder and harder each time. Still the pokemon didn't react…

"You, dinner….DIE!" It roared, grabbing Zagii and throwing him against the wall. The Zigzagoon fell to the ground, limp and unmoving.

"NO!" Zigii screamed. He panted slightly, and moved his head slowly to look at the Golem.

"You…" He seethed. Scrii gasped beside him.

"What's going on?" She whispered. Zigii started to glow, dimly at first, but every time he spoke, the light got brighter.

"You, you…Barbarian! Monster! MURDER!" Zigii screeched, now completely covered in the bright light. His shape, now changing to a bigger and thinner one, screamed, and rammed the Golem with all its might. The huge rock pokemon staggered back, and roared in anger.

"You be my dinner now!" It shouted. Zigii, still a glowing shape, rammed it again, screaming in pain and anger.

"YOU KILLER! YOU KILLED ZAGII! WHY!?" He cried, smashing the pokemon against the wall. The Golem fell down, and like Zagii, went limp. Suddenly, Zigii stopped glowing and the bright light faded away until all that was left was a pale white and brown striped creature.

"Zigii…You evolved into Linoone!" She gasped. Zigii looked at himself and closed his eyes.

"That doesn't matter…Zagii is…" He whispered. His voice broke on the last words, and he was unable to speak. Scrii sighed and hopped over to the now larger pokemon.

"It'll be ok…" She whispered to him. They both looked down at Zagii's body, bowing their heads respectively. There was a slight rumble, but neither of them paid any attention to it. Then suddenly, Scrii was grabbed by a large, clawed hand made out of rocks. Zigii's eyes widened and he spun around, crying out in shock as he stared at the Golem.

"But I…I…" He stuttered.

"Zigii…Help!" Scrii chocked. Zigii froze. If he attacked, the Golem would crush her. If he didn't, she'd die from lack of oxygen. None a good choice option….So what now? What should he-

"GYAAAAAHHH!" Suddenly a stark white blur flashed past Zigii, and attached itself to the Golem, wrapping it and tearing at it viciously. Some of the rock pokemon's body fell off, including its hands, which Scrii struggled out of.

"W-who…." She coughed, looking at the white blur. Zigii shook his head, and looked behind him. Zagii was gone! That meant the white thing was…

"Take this, you!" Zagii, now a Linoone as well, only more…whiter than Zigii, bit the Golem, and Headbutted it ruthlessly. Who knew such a relaxed pokemon could do so much damage?

"NOOOOO!" The pokemon wailed. It crushed under Zagii, coming to pieces and falling apart as the Linoone kept attacking. When it was still, Zagii stood up, jumped off of it, and staggered over to Scrii and Zigii.

"You two…Ok?" The usually calm pokemon panted. They both nodded, shocked.

"You just…" Zigii whispered in shock.

"Yeah….I killed him." Zagii looked away. "Sorry…He was gonna hurt you, what else could I do?" The white/pale brown pokemon looked at them pleadingly.

"We…We'd better tell Jessie…" Scrii whispered. She slowly flapped her wings, and flew away, dragging slightly so the two pokemon on the ground could follow her properly. The small group were silent the entire way.

**oooo**

"Ok, so far, all you two have done is scare away the local wildlife. Luckily I managed to catch this one before it got away…" Jessie muttered, pocketing the ball in his hand into his jacket for safe keeping.

_Pokemon: Zubat._

_Nickname: Battii._

_Nature: Hardy._

_Gender: Male._

"Sheesh, we're lucky we got some training in..." Iorii muttered. Zinjii and Noisii glared at each other and stomped away to different parts of the cave part they were all in. Jessie and Iorii sighed, looking at each other.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought, mate…." Jessie mumbled to her. Iorii nodded and looked at the two enemies/team mates. They both seemed to hate each other now…But they were such good friends coming to the island!

"I want to know what happened to make them do this…" The Dustox sighed.

Before Jessie could answer, an huge, and shattering roar cut him off. He turned around to where Zigii, Zagii and Scrii had gone, and growled slightly.

"What the f**K are those guys doing!?" He said. Iorii blinked beside him.

"Um….I don't-"

"RUN! GET AWAY!" A pale white and brown pokemon suddenly streaked past Jessie, and then another one dashed by as well. Scrii suddenly flew up to Jessie and plopped down on his head, panting.

"What happened." Jessie demanded, taking her off and holding her up.

"Golem…Attack…Food…Evolved…Killed it…Loads of….Golem…Chasing…" She panted, and then suddenly fainted from exhaustion. Jessie shook his head and dashed to the two pokemon who had come by him, running alongside them. Zinjii, Noisii and Iorii came up with him.

"Who are you two?" Jessie shouted, quickly returning Scrii and dashing on all fours.

"Zigii…." The slightly darker one panted.

"Zagii…." The other pokemon said as well. Jessie nodded. He'd look up their new data later, they all needed to get away right now.

"Quick, into that cave there!" Iorii suddenly shouted, using one of her worm-like arms(?) to point. She quickly led the small group into the smaller cave she had found, and they all watched as the herd of Golem, Geodude and Graveler stopped and looked around in confusion.

"They here…Where they go?" One of the rock pokemon grunted. Another one shrugged, and looked around.

"They hiding." It grumbled. Jessie muttered something about 's**tty grammar'. The rock pokemon all yawned, one at a time, and laid down. They were all asleep in seconds.

"Jeez, they get bored quick…" Iorii muttered. Jessie nodded. He turned to Zigii and Zagii.

"Right, I'll look up the data for you two, but I won't put it on speaker." Jessie said, getting out his Pokedex. He opened it up and scanned the two newly evolved pokemon, smiling at the info it showed.

_When hunting, Linoone will make a beeline straight for the prey at a full run. While this pokemon is capable of topping 60 mph, it has to come to a screeching halt before it can turn._

"Pretty good info, I think. No wonder you're both quicker." Jessie quietly laughed. The others smiled, even Zinjii, but Noisii didn't. All the Whismur did was growl slightly.

"Really, what's up with you?" Jessie whispered harshly. "You've been pissed off ever since Zinjii caught Jinii with his freaking rod!"

"He could've been a little less showy." Noisii snapped back. One of the Golem near then snorted slightly, and moved a little. The group backed into the small cave again.

"Keep it down!" Iorii hissed. "Is that it?" She snapped slightly. Noisii shook his head.

"He keeps acting like he's the leader, just 'cus he evolved and he's now the second highest levelled in the group!" Noisii turned away.

"Oi, we're higher levelled than all of you…" Zagii stood up slightly, scraping his long claws on the ground lightly.

"True, but still." Noisii said. Zinjii glared.

"I wasn't showing off, everyone was more interested in Jinii than me!" He suddenly shouted at full volume. The whole lot of the Golem and their pre-evolutions woke up, roaring and screaming. Jessie yelled in frustration, and then shock, as they all came straight to their hiding spot. The small group dashed out of the way when most of the rock pokemon tried to catch them.

"You kill leader, you our dinner!" One of the rock pokemon shouted. Noisii looked back.

"Not on my watch, HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWLLLLLLLL!" The whole lot of the pokemon were flung back into the wall, as Noisii stopped running and screeched at them. The group, now a little bit ahead, stopped as well.

"Noisii, come on!" Iorii shouted. The small pokemon went quiet for a while, and then turned around.

"No, you guys go. I'll stay here and hold them all off." He said to the group. Everyone, even Zinjii, started to protest, but were cut off when Scrii's ball opened and flashed.

"I'll stay to." The bird pokemon flew beside Noisii, smiling at them. "We're the weakest ones, we aren't really needed here anymore."

"But…" Jessie stammered. Scrii smiled.

"Just go. We can handle it." She said. Jessie looked at the ground, on the verge of tears. Iorii decided to take charge.

"We will. Take care you two." The Dustox smiled, and quickly ushered the others out of the main cave, and onto the beach. The small group could hear sounds of battle, loud screeches and bangs, scraping and smashing, as they ran out. Jessie was now crying completely, dashing on all fours and staying ahead of the group.

**oooo**

"They…Did what they had to…" Zagii said, biting his claws and looking away. The group now sat on the beach, with Jessie staring out into the ocean and the setting sun blankly. He said nothing.

"Jessie, they'll be ok…" Iorii whispered.

"No…Zigii said a pokemon could die…Zagii proved that…." Jessie croaked. Zinjii looked at the sand, holding his rod in his fin-hands. The blue pokemon bit his lip and stared at the ocean.

"I never wanted to upset you, Noisii…I was just thinking of the team…" He whispered. "I'm sorry…."

Iorii sighed and looked at the group. Jessie was broken, killed inside by the sacrifice of the two pokemon. Zinjii kept saying sorry every ten minutes. Zigii and Zagii were lying next to each other, curled up. Only Zagii was talking between them. Iorii herself was sad, because she'd lost a great friend. Even though Taillow were meant to try and eat her first stage, they were still great friends…

"Are you guys…Ok?" A man, wearing a suit, walked up to them, frowning in the dim light. A large, battle worn, metal bird stalked next to him, staring at the group.

"We…lost two good friends." Iorii explained, seeing as none of them would speak up. The man nodded.

"I see. I lost a great friend, years ago as well. The pokemon world is vicious, and sometimes, bad things happen." The man said, crouching down and looking at Jessie. The wolf just stared through the man. He sighed.

"My name's Steven, this here is my life-long partner, Skarmory." Steven smiled slightly, gesturing towards the metal bird, which cawed loudly.

"Hey, what's up?" He smirked. "See, these two pokemon have been following us since a few hours ago, mind taking them off our hands?"

Jessie just nodded, and stood up, staring at the bird. The other pokemon around him did the same.

"Hey, now! I said we could handle it!" A familiar voice laughed.

"I heard what you said, I accept. I was being stupid anyway." Another said.

Two pokemon stepped out from behind Skarmory, and smiled at the group. A big, purple pokemon with yellow lips and strange, swirly ears waved at them, grinning. A large bird, about over half the size of Jessie, puffed out her feathers and bowed slightly.

"Who…?" Zinjii mumbled. The two pokemon smiled.

"It's me, Noisii!" The first one said. "I evolved when the cave collapsed, I'm a Loudred now!"

"And I'm Scrii!" The bird smiled. "I'm a Swellow!"

"Y-you're both…alive…" Jessie whispered, smiling brightly. He was crying again. Suddenly the wolf rushed forward and grabbed both pokemon squeezing them tightly "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" He cried. The both chocked slightly, but smiled and nodded. Steven and Skarmory smiled.

"I believe you wanted to deliver something to me?" The man asked Jessie. The wolf's ears pricked up, and he momentarily stopped hugging his two pokemon, allowing the others to take over. He quickly handed over the letter to Steven, who smiled and gave him a small, round dish as the wolf stood up.

"It's my favourite TM. Steel Wing, teach it to your Swellow." The man smiled, and jumped onto Skarmory. "Goodbye!" He shouted, waving at the group as the steel bird flew away. The group stopped hugging, and waved back, smiling.

"Bye!" They shouted back.

**oooo**

After they had gotten back to Dewford, Jessie had forced all of them to heal at the Pokemon Centre, while depositing Battii into the PC to be with the others in there. Once the team had been healed, they had all gone into Jessie's room and quickly fell asleep. The next day, Noisii was pretending to fight with Zinjii, who gladly played along. The two now had a friendly rivalry, as opposed to yesterdays hatred. The Loudred and Marshtomp were now best friends, and Jessie decided it was time to defeat the Gym Leader, Brawly. Because of Scrii evolving, they quickly won without any injuries, and set off with Briney and Peeko towards Slateport City.

"So, are we going to deliver the parts for the whatever-it-is to Captain Stern?" Noisii asked. Jessie nodded, looking at the bag he was given by Brawly, who said he needed something to carry his things in. It was simple, single strapped bag that went across his shoulder, and it was long enough to be strapped over his head and onto the other shoulder as well. It was small enough so it wouldn't be a nuisance, and big enough o carry Jessie's things. Everything except for his pokeballs, which were still on his metal/magnetic belt, was now inside of it. It now contained the parts that were needed for whatever this Stern guys was building.

"Yeah, when we get there, we'll go straight to the Stern Shipyard. Jeez, that name's big over that way…" Jessie muttered. The pokemon nodded, and cheered happily.

"Off to Slateport we go!" Scrii shouted, throwing her wing into the air.

**OOOOOO**

Jessie: That bit was deep.

Zinjii: You know…I don't really hate Noisii, it's just for the Nuzlocke!

Renny: I know, but you didn't hate him in the end bit.

Zinjii: True….

Renny: Anyway, read and review! Please?

Green: And it's not a story related to me and still you're-

Renny: NO NO ZIP IT!

B.R: Read and review before she kills us.


	4. VS Carvanha

Renny: My god I can't believe I got them to….WOOHOOOOO!

Renegade: She's happy.

B.R: Renny doesn't own pokemon, she only owns Jessie! Who is now walking on two legs outside of the story as well.

Jessie: SHE CHANGED MY DESIGN WOOOOO!

**OOOOOOO**

"Thanks for the ride, Briney!" Jessie called. The old man and his pokemon smiled and waved back, sitting back into the boat. Jessie laughed and looked up into the sky.

"Yo, Scrii! Come on, get down!"

The small bird pokemon flew down and landed on Jessie's shoulder, yawning slightly.

"Ok, what now then?" Zinjii, who had been swimming beside the boat, jumped up onto the dock and shook his….Scale things off. Jessie looked at the beach, and then at the small town near it.

"We're in Dewford, so how about we find the Pokemon Centre and heal everyone up? Then we'll try to find that Granite cave and find Steven." Jessie said. The two pokemon nodded and went with him, looking around and staring at some of the residents as they fished in the ocean. That looked like fun…

"Hey, can I try?" Zinjii asked one of the fishermen. He looked up at him, surprised to see the Marshtomp.

"Dude, sure, why not?" He smiled. He gave one of the poles he had to the pokemon, and Zinjii sat down next to him.

"How do I do it, then?" Zinjii asked. The man laughed, and pointed to some of the parts of the rod, explaining what they did and how to work it.

"What you do now, is just cast the line out and wait for a while." The man smiled, throwing out his own wire into the sea and smiling when Zinjii copied him perfectly. "You're a natural, Marshtomp. Ok, when you get a bite, just reel in quickly and pull as hard as you can, ok?"

Zinjii nodded, and concentrated on the water.

**oooo**

"Right, everyone's here but Zinjii. Where the f**k is he?" Jessie swore, looking around the outside of the Pokemon Centre. Noisii sat on his head, looking around at the other team members. Scrii was roosting on the table Jessie was sat at, Zigii and Zagii were practising their tag-team routine, and Iorii was next to Scrii, resting her wings as well.

"Dunno, maybe he went to go play?" Scrii yawned. Jessie sighed, and looked out of the window again. Noisii had only known the team and Jessie for a couple of days, when he was first captured, and when they were on Briney's boat with Peeko. But he already knew that they all had a great bond with each other, he was just wondering if anyone had a bond with him yet…

Maybe not, because right now Jessie didn't even notice him sitting on his head. The wolf (Whatever a wolf was) was too busy grumbling about Zinjii and his 'wandering' adventures.

"Yo! Where you been?" Jessie suddenly stood up and accidently knocked Noisii off of his head. The Whismur quickly bounced back up to see the rest of the team crowding around Zinjii, who had just walked in, dripping wet and smiling brightly.

"I got us a new team member! Guys, say hi to Jinii, named and caught by yours truly." Zinjii smiled, showing the team his fishing rod, which was strapped to his back in a sling-like fashion, and had a pokeball on the end of it, with a red fish inside.

_Pokemon: Magikarp._

_Nickname: Jinii._

_Nature: Relaxed._

_Gender: Female._

"Howdy there, partners." The pokemon smiled from her ball, speaking with a southern accent, but not very heavily, thank Mew. Everyone started praising Zinjii and asking how he'd managed to find a fishing rod, but Noisii, who was still in the same spot, held back. Why should that blue land-fish get all the attention? Just because he was now the second highest levelled member of the team and the second to evolve. Noisii bet he could do that, he just needed some training to evolve, right? Yeah, if Noisii could evolve, he would get all the attention instead of Zinjii…

"Ok, Jinii, I'll put you in the box with the others so that I can train you if I need to, ok?" Jessie asked the red fish, picking the ball from the line and holding it up to his…face.

"Sure, I don' mind!" Jinii laughed. The wolf smiled and walked over to the PC, logging on (how the heck did he even manage that without actual fingers?) and placing her ball onto the transporter. It was quickly taken in, and the fish was put inside the box with the two pokemon, Wendii and Currii, already in there.

"If I evolved…" Noisii muttered to himself. He heard footsteps coming up to him, so he looked up. Zinjii smiled down at him, the new fishing rod still strapped across his back.

"Hey, you ok there?" The blue pokemon asked. Noisii scowled and turned away, crossing his small arms in a huff.

"Get lost, fish-face." He snapped at the bigger pokemon.

"What have I done to you?" Zinjii asked, a slight growl in his voice. Good, Noisii was making him mad.

"I thought I said to get lost, or do you need to be told again?" The Whismur barked, jumping around and facing the Marshtomp.

"No, I don't. I'm not deaf." Zinjii glared at him. Noisii growled back, and took a quick step forward, opening his mouth wide.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWLLLLLLLL!" He screeched. Zinjii was flung back from the force of the Howl attack, and hit the opposite wall hard. The pokemon quickly got back up, only to be struck down again by another Howl.

"That's it, Mud Shot!" Zinjii shouted. He jumped into the air and shot a large stream of harsh mud at Noisii, hitting the pokemon enough to make him fall back a few feet.

"Uproar!" Noisii screeched again, this time getting louder and louder each time Zinjii tried to come near him.

"Grrrr, Water-"

"Noisii, Zinjii, get back into your balls!"

Both pokemon were suddenly pulled inside of a red sphere. Noisii glared at Zinjii from the inside of the ball, and scowled when Jessie picked both of them up.

"What's going on? I'm talking to the others in the PC, and suddenly Scrii and Iorii tell me that you two are having a huge brawl for some reason! You even hit Zigii and Zagii!" Jessie shouted at them.

"He started it." Zinjii accused, pointing his flipper-hand at Noisii. "He called me a name, and told me to get lost, and he started the battle."

"You're the one who's being all snobby!" Noisii barked back.

"'Snobby'? I caught a pokemon for Jessie, how is that snobby!?"

"It just is!" Noisii pounded on the ball, growling wildly. Jessie suddenly shook both of them, placing them on a table and sitting down on the chair near it. The rest of the team came running and jumped onto it as well. Jessie growled at them, and both pokemon shut up.

"Look, I can't have you two fighting for no reason-"

"I have a reason!" Noisii protested.

"Well then say it!" Jessie shouted. Noisii looked at the table. "There, you can't say it, can you? Now stop fighting! We have to deliver this stuff!" Jessie growled at the two. Zinjii and Noisii looked at each other, and then looked away again, glaring at the nearest thing to them.

"This might hinder us…" Jessie muttered. The rest of the team nodded.

**oooo**

"Ok, once we deliver this letter, we'll go and challenge the Gym Leader!" Jessie shouted. The team, with Zinjii and Noisii on opposite sides, shouted/grumbled in agreement. Jessie frowned and shook his head. He couldn't be thinking about their petty argument right now, they had to train and find Steven!

"Ok, Scrii, attack anything you can find that's a pokemon, got it?" Jessie instructed, getting the distracted birds attention again.

"Right!" She mock saluted him with her wing, and flew away into the cave.

"Zigii, Zagii! Both of you work on your tag-team routine, go with Scrii and help her out if she needs it. If not, keep training with each other." Jessie said to the two Zigzagoon's. They both nodded and dashed off after the bird. Iorii looked at Jessie expectantly.

"You're gonna stay with me, I need someone to help keep the peace." Jessie sighed, looking at the last two pokemon, who were still not facing each other.

"Now, I'm gonna throw rocks at you, and Iorii's gonna use Confusion to throw some as well. What you two need to do is destroy all of the ones coming your way. If the other is in trouble, help him out. Got it?" Jessie explained. Zinjii nodded, and Noisii grumbled a small 'Yes'. Jessie facepalmed and faced Iorii.

"Seriously, I need you stay and help." He whispered to the Dustox. She nodded, frowning at the two.

"I might be the second member of the team, but I know Zinjii just as well as you." She mumbled back. "Something's up with both of them." She sighed.

"Yeah…" Jessie agreed. "Ok, we'll start now!" He said a little louder, picking up a rock and gesturing for Iorii to do the same.

**oooo**

"Ok, so where's she now?" Zagii asked. The lighter furred of the two pokemon looked at his twin/best friend with his usual drowsy eyes. Zigii shrugged.

"I dunno, Jessie said to follow her, but she's the fastest out of all of us." The pokemon scratched his head in thought.

"What's up?"

Both Zigzagoon screamed and jumped around, expecting to see a wild pokemon. Instead, Scrii hovered above them, looking at them with wide, curious eyes.

"Uh, the celling?" Zigii pointed at the rocks above them. Scrii looked up and laughed, landing next to the duo.

"You're funny. I like that." She giggled. Zigii nodded awkwardly.

"Uhm…" He coughed. "Jessie sent us here to uh…"

"Train with you." Zagii smiled, finishing off his friends sentence. The other pokemon nodded.

"Well, ok!" Scrii smiled. She flapped up into the air again, and quickly flew away.

"Let's have a race!" She called to them. Zigii jumped up and raced after her.

"You had a head start!" He shouted to her. Zagii smiled lazily and calmly walked after them, humming to himself lightly.

'_He's a little awkward with females, but he has a nice heart.' _Zagii thought, smiling. _'Maybe if he knew how to talk to girls, then he could have even more friends. He's friends with me, and Zinjii and Jessie…Speaking of Zinjii, I wonder what got into he and Noisii? Did they have a fight, I wonder? They had to have, no one battles with that kind of ferocity unless angered…_

'_Maybe I could help them make up again?'_

_RRROOOOAAAAHHHH!_

"Oh, um…Hello." Zagii staggered slightly, backing away into the wall.

**oooo**

"You…Had…A…Head…Start!" Zigii panted. The zigzag pokemon leant on the wall next to him, staring at Scrii as she giggled and tried to cover it up. She failed. Zigii growled slightly at the pokemon, watching her roll around the floor laughing her feathers off.

"I know…!" She gasped out. "I….AHAHAHAHAA!"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELPPP!"

"Holy crap, what was that?" Zigii dashed around in a circle, panicking slightly.

"I uh…Think it was Zagii." Scrii blinked. The two pokemon shared a look with each other.

"ZAGII!" They shouted, dashing back toward their friend.

"Oh, thank goodness…" Zagii was backed into a small slot in the cave wall, away from a huge, and living, rock. Wait, what?

"I-is….That a…" Scrii stammered. Zigii nodded, lost for words.

"But how…" Scrii broke off when the huge Golem turned around, glaring at them.

"You interrupt dinner food. I eat you too." It rumbled at them.

"Ooooh, s**t…." Zigii backed away with Scrii, who frowned at him.

"You're picking up Jessie's language, don't- Ooooh, shiny rock!" She suddenly squealed, and bent down to examine it. "Shiiinnnyyyy….." She drooled. Zigii poked her.

"Um, Scrii…Now's not the time!" He said, biting his lip(?). The Golem laughed and got closer…and closer…and closer-

"STAY AWAY FROM THEM!" Zagii suddenly screeched, flinging himself at the huge rock pokemon. Scrii, now paying attention again, and Zigii shouted and screamed for Zagii to stop.

"You'll hurt yourself!" Zigii shouted. Zagii said nothing, only using Headbutt on the rock pokemon again and again, hitting it harder and harder each time. Still the pokemon didn't react…

"You, dinner….DIE!" It roared, grabbing Zagii and throwing him against the wall. The Zigzagoon fell to the ground, limp and unmoving.

"NO!" Zigii screamed. He panted slightly, and moved his head slowly to look at the Golem.

"You…" He seethed. Scrii gasped beside him.

"What's going on?" She whispered. Zigii started to glow, dimly at first, but every time he spoke, the light got brighter.

"You, you…Barbarian! Monster! MURDER!" Zigii screeched, now completely covered in the bright light. His shape, now changing to a bigger and thinner one, screamed, and rammed the Golem with all its might. The huge rock pokemon staggered back, and roared in anger.

"You be my dinner now!" It shouted. Zigii, still a glowing shape, rammed it again, screaming in pain and anger.

"YOU KILLER! YOU KILLED ZAGII! WHY!?" He cried, smashing the pokemon against the wall. The Golem fell down, and like Zagii, went limp. Suddenly, Zigii stopped glowing and the bright light faded away until all that was left was a pale white and brown striped creature.

"Zigii…You evolved into Linoone!" She gasped. Zigii looked at himself and closed his eyes.

"That doesn't matter…Zagii is…" He whispered. His voice broke on the last words, and he was unable to speak. Scrii sighed and hopped over to the now larger pokemon.

"It'll be ok…" She whispered to him. They both looked down at Zagii's body, bowing their heads respectively. There was a slight rumble, but neither of them paid any attention to it. Then suddenly, Scrii was grabbed by a large, clawed hand made out of rocks. Zigii's eyes widened and he spun around, crying out in shock as he stared at the Golem.

"But I…I…" He stuttered.

"Zigii…Help!" Scrii chocked. Zigii froze. If he attacked, the Golem would crush her. If he didn't, she'd die from lack of oxygen. None a good choice option….So what now? What should he-

"GYAAAAAHHH!" Suddenly a stark white blur flashed past Zigii, and attached itself to the Golem, wrapping it and tearing at it viciously. Some of the rock pokemon's body fell off, including its hands, which Scrii struggled out of.

"W-who…." She coughed, looking at the white blur. Zigii shook his head, and looked behind him. Zagii was gone! That meant the white thing was…

"Take this, you!" Zagii, now a Linoone as well, only more…whiter than Zigii, bit the Golem, and Headbutted it ruthlessly. Who knew such a relaxed pokemon could do so much damage?

"NOOOOO!" The pokemon wailed. It crushed under Zagii, coming to pieces and falling apart as the Linoone kept attacking. When it was still, Zagii stood up, jumped off of it, and staggered over to Scrii and Zigii.

"You two…Ok?" The usually calm pokemon panted. They both nodded, shocked.

"You just…" Zigii whispered in shock.

"Yeah….I killed him." Zagii looked away. "Sorry…He was gonna hurt you, what else could I do?" The white/pale brown pokemon looked at them pleadingly.

"We…We'd better tell Jessie…" Scrii whispered. She slowly flapped her wings, and flew away, dragging slightly so the two pokemon on the ground could follow her properly. The small group were silent the entire way.

**oooo**

"Ok, so far, all you two have done is scare away the local wildlife. Luckily I managed to catch this one before it got away…" Jessie muttered, pocketing the ball in his hand into his jacket for safe keeping.

_Pokemon: Zubat._

_Nickname: Battii._

_Nature: Hardy._

_Gender: Male._

"Sheesh, we're lucky we got some training in..." Iorii muttered. Zinjii and Noisii glared at each other and stomped away to different parts of the cave part they were all in. Jessie and Iorii sighed, looking at each other.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought, mate…." Jessie mumbled to her. Iorii nodded and looked at the two enemies/team mates. They both seemed to hate each other now…But they were such good friends coming to the island!

"I want to know what happened to make them do this…" The Dustox sighed.

Before Jessie could answer, an huge, and shattering roar cut him off. He turned around to where Zigii, Zagii and Scrii had gone, and growled slightly.

"What the f**K are those guys doing!?" He said. Iorii blinked beside him.

"Um….I don't-"

"RUN! GET AWAY!" A pale white and brown pokemon suddenly streaked past Jessie, and then another one dashed by as well. Scrii suddenly flew up to Jessie and plopped down on his head, panting.

"What happened." Jessie demanded, taking her off and holding her up.

"Golem…Attack…Food…Evolved…Killed it…Loads of….Golem…Chasing…" She panted, and then suddenly fainted from exhaustion. Jessie shook his head and dashed to the two pokemon who had come by him, running alongside them. Zinjii, Noisii and Iorii came up with him.

"Who are you two?" Jessie shouted, quickly returning Scrii and dashing on all fours.

"Zigii…." The slightly darker one panted.

"Zagii…." The other pokemon said as well. Jessie nodded. He'd look up their new data later, they all needed to get away right now.

"Quick, into that cave there!" Iorii suddenly shouted, using one of her worm-like arms(?) to point. She quickly led the small group into the smaller cave she had found, and they all watched as the herd of Golem, Geodude and Graveler stopped and looked around in confusion.

"They here…Where they go?" One of the rock pokemon grunted. Another one shrugged, and looked around.

"They hiding." It grumbled. Jessie muttered something about 's**tty grammar'. The rock pokemon all yawned, one at a time, and laid down. They were all asleep in seconds.

"Jeez, they get bored quick…" Iorii muttered. Jessie nodded. He turned to Zigii and Zagii.

"Right, I'll look up the data for you two, but I won't put it on speaker." Jessie said, getting out his Pokedex. He opened it up and scanned the two newly evolved pokemon, smiling at the info it showed.

_When hunting, Linoone will make a beeline straight for the prey at a full run. While this pokemon is capable of topping 60 mph, it has to come to a screeching halt before it can turn._

"Pretty good info, I think. No wonder you're both quicker." Jessie quietly laughed. The others smiled, even Zinjii, but Noisii didn't. All the Whismur did was growl slightly.

"Really, what's up with you?" Jessie whispered harshly. "You've been pissed off ever since Zinjii caught Jinii with his freaking rod!"

"He could've been a little less showy." Noisii snapped back. One of the Golem near then snorted slightly, and moved a little. The group backed into the small cave again.

"Keep it down!" Iorii hissed. "Is that it?" She snapped slightly. Noisii shook his head.

"He keeps acting like he's the leader, just 'cus he evolved and he's now the second highest levelled in the group!" Noisii turned away.

"Oi, we're higher levelled than all of you…" Zagii stood up slightly, scraping his long claws on the ground lightly.

"True, but still." Noisii said. Zinjii glared.

"I wasn't showing off, everyone was more interested in Jinii than me!" He suddenly shouted at full volume. The whole lot of the Golem and their pre-evolutions woke up, roaring and screaming. Jessie yelled in frustration, and then shock, as they all came straight to their hiding spot. The small group dashed out of the way when most of the rock pokemon tried to catch them.

"You kill leader, you our dinner!" One of the rock pokemon shouted. Noisii looked back.

"Not on my watch, HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWLLLLLLLL!" The whole lot of the pokemon were flung back into the wall, as Noisii stopped running and screeched at them. The group, now a little bit ahead, stopped as well.

"Noisii, come on!" Iorii shouted. The small pokemon went quiet for a while, and then turned around.

"No, you guys go. I'll stay here and hold them all off." He said to the group. Everyone, even Zinjii, started to protest, but were cut off when Scrii's ball opened and flashed.

"I'll stay to." The bird pokemon flew beside Noisii, smiling at them. "We're the weakest ones, we aren't really needed here anymore."

"But…" Jessie stammered. Scrii smiled.

"Just go. We can handle it." She said. Jessie looked at the ground, on the verge of tears. Iorii decided to take charge.

"We will. Take care you two." The Dustox smiled, and quickly ushered the others out of the main cave, and onto the beach. The small group could hear sounds of battle, loud screeches and bangs, scraping and smashing, as they ran out. Jessie was now crying completely, dashing on all fours and staying ahead of the group.

**oooo**

"They…Did what they had to…" Zagii said, biting his claws and looking away. The group now sat on the beach, with Jessie staring out into the ocean and the setting sun blankly. He said nothing.

"Jessie, they'll be ok…" Iorii whispered.

"No…Zigii said a pokemon could die…Zagii proved that…." Jessie croaked. Zinjii looked at the sand, holding his rod in his fin-hands. The blue pokemon bit his lip and stared at the ocean.

"I never wanted to upset you, Noisii…I was just thinking of the team…" He whispered. "I'm sorry…."

Iorii sighed and looked at the group. Jessie was broken, killed inside by the sacrifice of the two pokemon. Zinjii kept saying sorry every ten minutes. Zigii and Zagii were lying next to each other, curled up. Only Zagii was talking between them. Iorii herself was sad, because she'd lost a great friend. Even though Taillow were meant to try and eat her first stage, they were still great friends…

"Are you guys…Ok?" A man, wearing a suit, walked up to them, frowning in the dim light. A large, battle worn, metal bird stalked next to him, staring at the group.

"We…lost two good friends." Iorii explained, seeing as none of them would speak up. The man nodded.

"I see. I lost a great friend, years ago as well. The pokemon world is vicious, and sometimes, bad things happen." The man said, crouching down and looking at Jessie. The wolf just stared through the man. He sighed.

"My name's Steven, this here is my life-long partner, Skarmory." Steven smiled slightly, gesturing towards the metal bird, which cawed loudly.

"Hey, what's up?" He smirked. "See, these two pokemon have been following us since a few hours ago, mind taking them off our hands?"

Jessie just nodded, and stood up, staring at the bird. The other pokemon around him did the same.

"Hey, now! I said we could handle it!" A familiar voice laughed.

"I heard what you said, I accept. I was being stupid anyway." Another said.

Two pokemon stepped out from behind Skarmory, and smiled at the group. A big, purple pokemon with yellow lips and strange, swirly ears waved at them, grinning. A large bird, about over half the size of Jessie, puffed out her feathers and bowed slightly.

"Who…?" Zinjii mumbled. The two pokemon smiled.

"It's me, Noisii!" The first one said. "I evolved when the cave collapsed, I'm a Loudred now!"

"And I'm Scrii!" The bird smiled. "I'm a Swellow!"

"Y-you're both…alive…" Jessie whispered, smiling brightly. He was crying again. Suddenly the wolf rushed forward and grabbed both pokemon squeezing them tightly "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" He cried. The both chocked slightly, but smiled and nodded. Steven and Skarmory smiled.

"I believe you wanted to deliver something to me?" The man asked Jessie. The wolf's ears pricked up, and he momentarily stopped hugging his two pokemon, allowing the others to take over. He quickly handed over the letter to Steven, who smiled and gave him a small, round dish as the wolf stood up.

"It's my favourite TM. Steel Wing, teach it to your Swellow." The man smiled, and jumped onto Skarmory. "Goodbye!" He shouted, waving at the group as the steel bird flew away. The group stopped hugging, and waved back, smiling.

"Bye!" They shouted back.

**oooo**

After they had gotten back to Dewford, Jessie had forced all of them to heal at the Pokemon Centre, while depositing Battii into the PC to be with the others in there. Once the team had been healed, they had all gone into Jessie's room and quickly fell asleep. The next day, Noisii was pretending to fight with Zinjii, who gladly played along. The two now had a friendly rivalry, as opposed to yesterdays hatred. The Loudred and Marshtomp were now best friends, and Jessie decided it was time to defeat the Gym Leader, Brawly. Because of Scrii evolving, they quickly won without any injuries, and set off with Briney and Peeko towards Slateport City.

"So, are we going to deliver the parts for the whatever-it-is to Captain Stern?" Noisii asked. Jessie nodded, looking at the bag he was given by Brawly, who said he needed something to carry his things in. It was simple, single strapped bag that went across his shoulder, and it was long enough to be strapped over his head and onto the other shoulder as well. It was small enough so it wouldn't be a nuisance, and big enough o carry Jessie's things. Everything except for his pokeballs, which were still on his metal/magnetic belt, was now inside of it. It now contained the parts that were needed for whatever this Stern guys was building.

"Yeah, when we get there, we'll go straight to the Stern Shipyard. Jeez, that name's big over that way…" Jessie muttered. The pokemon nodded, and cheered happily.

"Off to Slateport we go!" Scrii shouted, throwing her wing into the air.

**OOOOOO**

Jessie: That bit was deep.

Zinjii: You know…I don't really hate Noisii, it's just for the Nuzlocke!

Renny: I know, but you didn't hate him in the end bit.

Zinjii: True….

Renny: Anyway, read and review! Please?

Green: And it's not a story related to me and still you're-

Renny: NO NO ZIP IT!

B.R: Read and review before she kills us.


	5. Sorry everyone!

**Sorry guys, this story is now discontinued. I didn't fail the Nuzlocke, I just couldn't be bothered to do my Hoenn run while I'm doing my LeafGreen run at the same time. You can find the LeafGreen comic run on my DeviantART profile, PokeSpeBanette. Just find the comic called FRLG Nuzlocke, and you can read it. Bye~**


End file.
